Remember
by Blagrish
Summary: Wally comes back!


**A/N: This is my first story, so the only experience I have comes from the me spending hours reading on this site. Plus it's years after YJ ended and I just felt like adding something new. Don't be surprised if it's complete trash, but I just thought it's about time I put my ideas in writing. I don't like to go OOC, and I like to keep my stories in cannon (or at least close to it). I'm writing this during the summer, so the chapters will come out fairly quick.**

 **Summary: A few weeks after Wally's death(?) in "Endgame". Artemis centered.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice**

* * *

 **Lost**

Artemis lied in bed staring at the empty spot next to her. A quiet beep came from the clock on her nightstand. She laughed to herself thinking back to how Wally would complain that it beeped every hour but never did anything to fix it. The blonde rolled over, faint light from the clock illuminated her face.

 _12:00 AM. 28 days without him._

She turned back over to face the ceiling. To her surprise, no tears found its way to her eyes. She'd run out of those a long time ago. Closing her eyes, she stayed there, moving her hand only to find no hand to meet hers.

* * *

After he disappeared she threw herself into missions, not allowing herself to think about him. But in between assignments, she found time to sit by herself and cry. She just cried and did nothing else until someone stumbled upon her or her next mission was available. When she was left alone to sleep, her mind wandered back to their good times. She even thought back to their arguments, wishing that she could simply talk to him again. All the food in her fridge had gone bad because she'd bought so much on her last shopping trip and neither person that lived there ate anything anymore. M'gann would stop by to talk and her mother would call to check in daily, but that was the only social interaction she had with anyone outside of missions. And soon, she found herself back in bed, alone.

* * *

He kept running, seeing different periods of time fly by him: A civil war between a once whole country, an Egyptian queen seeing her empire fall, and ninjas running atop buildings through the night.

 _Ninjas. What do I find so funny about ninjas...why am I here?_

 _Where is this place?_

 _Why am I still running?_

He had the urge to stop. To just let himself float along- wherever he was. But something prevented him. He had no idea who he even was or why he was running. He just knew there was something or someone keeping him going, and he was going to find it. So he started to run faster. He told himself to keep running until he found it.

* * *

Green Arrow stood with Batman in the Watchtower, overlooking the earth.

"She's a mess. We have to give her some time off," Green Arrow pleaded with Batman.

"Oliver, I'm a detective. I can see that she's distraught, but benching her won't do anything. If anything, she needs more assignments," Batman replied.

"Artemis has to accept what happened! She can't bury it and forget about it! You know that as much as I do!"

Batman turned to reply but was interrupt by the Watchtower's computer system.

Unknown energy spike at Happy Harbor detected. Scout team recommended.

"I'll deploy a team to check it out. We'll talk later." Batman turned to assemble a scouting crew, leaving Green Arrow behind along with their conversation.

* * *

Barry Allen stood in his kitchen, staring out the window while sipping his late-night coffee. His communicator buzzed loudly and he rushed to pick it up so it wouldn't wake anyone.

"What's going on?" he asked tiredly.

"Unknown energy spike at Happy Harbor. Somewhere close to what used to be Mt. Justice. Seeing that all our zeta tubes are down in that area, I need you to check it out. Zeta to the nearest tube, find the cause, and report back," Batman said monotonously.

"Great to talk to you too, Bats," Barry retorted. His comment was only met with a grunt and a beep.

"Something this late at night? Don't villains get old and tired too?" he said as he zoomed out of his house to the closest zeta tube.

* * *

The Flash stood over the crater that was now Mt. Justice expecting to see a meteor or some other thing that would cause an "energy spike". He grumbled as he surveyed the area for whatever disturbed his late-night coffee break.

What he'd isn't expect to find was an unconscious Kid Flash lying on the ground near the old training area. He fumbled with his communicator slowly pulling it up to his ear.

"Ummm, Bats? You're gonna want to hear this..."

* * *

When she received a call from Batman, her mind told her that he was playing a sick joke, but she ran to the zeta tubes anyways.

 _It's not real. This isn't happening. It's not real. This isn't happening._

She repeated that phrase like a mantra. Refusing to get her hopes up. Even as she approached the Watchtower infirmary, she still wouldn't believe it. Not until she saw his face. Batman and Green Arrow stood outside the door as the Flash exited. They all turned to see her. Green Arrow approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen kid, he's just inside that door, and I know you're terrified, heck, I'm terrified, but you need to go in and see him. He's not awake yet, but-"

He was cut short after Artemis pulled his hand off her and ran through the door. The moment she saw him she stopped dead in her tracks.

Nothing escaped from her mouth but a small croak, "Wally."

* * *

 **Annnnd done. More chapters are coming. I've got plans gor this one :)**


End file.
